powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier Town
Frontier Town '''is the home of Mean Streak, Maverick, Blue Streak, WildCat, and for all intents and purposes, Mike Goubuster. Other characters with residency include the Mayor of Frontier Town, Diamondback, Ghost Rider, Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain, Chess "Wild One" Watkins, and Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey. History Early History Maverick '''ran away from his life in the big city to make a name for himself and struck gold, creating the trading hub of Frontier Town. The region was soon home to gristmills, blacksmiths, and assorted craftsmen. Mean Streak became the third sheriff of the town along with his love, Katlyn "Kate" Alrebec, better known to travelers as WildCat. However, she soon at split feelings for both mighty boys. It took a rookie Night Guard, Mike Goubuster, to set things right, but it didn't last. Kate perished mere weeks later. Mike became Mean Streak's new deputy, and would remain so until a trio simply known as the Vengeance Rangers attacked and murdered Mean Streak in the first degree. Rise of the Wild West Rangers Mean Streak had mentioned that Maverick, and WildCat weren't the only ones of their kind. Maverick had seen the experiment he and Mean Streak had done around when the trio arrived, to hook up to the morphing grid as Mean Streak and Mighty Canadian Mine Buster. Mike expanded and tweaked these powers while Maverick began recruiting. In the end, Maverick became Wild West Red, Blue Streak Wild West Blue, Diamondback Wild West Green, Ghost Rider Wild West Yellow, and Mike following their designation as Wild West White. Around the same time, Maverick's miners discovered the Crimson Dragon Zord and the Navy Mach Zord. These united to form Mystic Coaster Megazord, in which could fight the trio's Vengeance Megazord. However, Ghost Rider started having issues. Turned out, Seamus Decker was also a yellow ranger with Ghost Rider's motif. He temporarily filled in for him, but he thought this was just a dream. Turned out, the Wild West Coasters had met Stella/Steel Force and Takshiel/Excalibur as fill ins for Ian. Takshiel had stolen the Navy powers from McCormick/Corkscrew, while Stella inherited hers from Mean Streak. They later left and joined the Coaster Force Rangers, but reunited 3 months later to reassemble the Geauga Society to defeat the Vengeance Rangers (and their leader, Son of Beast). When they had arrived, they'ed had become Nitro Pink and Nitro Yellow (now designated as Steel Venom) respectively and were being chased by White Walkers from Utah. They interrupted the exhibition of the Birdman Traders (Gatekeeper, Valravn, and Raptor). The Wild West Rangers inherited Battalion Robo for themselves and set off from Frontier Town to bring their end. After The Coaster War, Mike retired as the Night Guard of Cedar Point, and with it the majesty of Frontier Town explained above. Notes * It is actually just a land in Cedar Point * Blackjack, Chess, Wyatt, and Maverick are walk around characters in real life * They might be using Wild West instead of Frontier or their ride name for a designation because the Wild West Rangers use the designation of their animal instead of Wild West (which would make sense with their team name) ** However, they go by their ride name internationally *** With Mike saying "Minebuster" for ease See Also * Nara Dreamland-Sentai Counterpart (where the Jet Himitsutai live) from ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger: Unlucky 13 Adventure ''See Comparison Page Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Locations Category:Geauga Society (Comic)